Synthetic oligonucleotides (ODN) expressing repetitive TTAGGG motifs patterned after hexameric sequences present at high frequency in mammalian teleomeres down-regulate the inflammatory immune responses elicited by a broad range of TLR ligands and the adaptive immune cell responses induced by polyclonal activators and antigens. These suppressive ODN are useful in the treatment of diseases characterized by over-exuberant immune responses, including septic shock and autoimmunity. Our recent studies demonstrate that suppressive ODN are also useful in the prevention/treatment of the life-threatening inflammation caused by silica inhalation (acute silicosis). Specifically, suppressive ODN treatment was shown to significantly reduce silica-induced mortality and morbidity in a relevant murine model. We are in the process of examining whether susceptibility to silica-induced pulmonary tumors can also be reduced by early Rx with suppressive ODN. Recent results suggest that systemically administered suppressive ODN can alter the hosts immune milieu. We are harnessing this effect to reduce host susceptibility to inflammation-induced cancers. The effect of suppressive ODN in a murine model of chemically-induced skin cancer is being evaluated. Results from a series of experiments indicates that ODN significantly reduce the frequency and size of chemically induced papillomas. Moreover, initiation of therapy after papilloma formation reduces tumor size. It is hoped that the therapeutic utility of suppressive ODN identified through these research program can be harnessed to significantly reduce host susceptibility to tumor development and progression. Despite this progress, very little is known about the cellular targets of suppressive ODN, the receptors responsible for their recognition/uptake, or their mechanism of action. We are using microarray technology to identify the genes and regulatory networks that enable suppressive ODN to disrupt ongoing inflammatory responses and determine the duration of their immuno-inhibitory activity in vivo. With the insight gained from these studies, we plan to identify the receptor(s) responsible for the recognition of the TTAGGG motif key to this suppressive activity. Microarray studies indicate that very large numbers of genes are rapidly down-regulated following administration of suppressive ODN. Two mechanisms by which Sup ODN broadly reduce gene expression are the focus of ongoing evaluation: i) that Sup ODN target TTAGGG and/or CCCTAA motifs present in the regulatory regions of critical genes (such as MAPKs) and ii) that Sup ODN inhibit the activity of bZIP proteins (regulatory DNA binding proteins that share a basic leucine zipper domain). In the context of MAPK regulation, mRNA encoding MAPK1, MAPK3 and MAPK14 (which stimulate the ERK-2, ERK-3 and p38 dependent pathways, respectively), as well as the transcription factors they regulate (ATF2, CREB1, NFKB1), contain TTAGGG and/or CCCTAA motifs in their regulatory regions that could be targeted by Sup ODN via an anti-sense mechanism . Since MAPKs exert a stabilizing effect on mRNAs encoding multiple inflammatory genes, down-regulating their expression could have a broad effect on the innate immune response. bZIP proteins are transcription factors that broadly influence gene expression. Transcription binding site analysis shows that many genes down-regulated by Sup ODN contain regulatory domains recognized by bZIP proteins (e.g. CREB1, CEBPA, and FOS). Indeed, 79% of the components in the TLR9 signaling pathway regulated by bZIP proteins are significantly down-regulated by Sup ODN (p less than .0001). We examined whether Sup ODN inhibited the binding of bZIP proteins to their target DNA sequences and found that Sup ODN selectively inhibited the binding of three different classes of bZIP protein (CREB, C/EBPa and MAFg) to their target DNAs. Information gathered on the targets and mechanism(s) of action of suppressive ODN will support studies designed to explore their therapeutic utility.